When a storm passes by,a rainbow is sure to follow
by ernestgoestocamp
Summary: a Rainbow Dash tf story i made LONG TITLE LOL


_When a storm passes by, a rainbow is sure to follow_ (Rainbow Dash TF)

Pain…

Pain was all she ever felt in her life.

To her, it was an average feeling that she had felt since the day he left her at the altar. Now she was alone, timid and afraid, unable to move on with her short life.

The sweet embrace of melancholy and suffering pierced her soul as if it was made of soft paper.

She was used and now there was no going back.

The dark rain immobilized the beautiful brunet as she broke in tears, and she collapsed onto the pavement beneath her with agonizing pain.

A picture fell out of the purse she was carrying and contained the once happy couple that now soaked in heavy rain water. The fading names could be seen on the picture.

Elizabeth Eberhardt and Mike Fuerst

Together in Germany, together forever

But time heals all wounds and love was now a forgotten memory to the young woman.

Never again was she subjected to naive propositions from men who promised her wealth and power, for her sheer boldness was now her weapon against these evil folk.

Elizabeth knew she was much more than a woman.

She was much…much more than that.

She had the eyes that could feel the fear in her enemies and point out their weakness.

She had courage beyond any bold man's wildest dream, but she had no will to use her improvised personality; soon she forgot about this personality as if it never existed…

The city was filled with cries of pain.

The streets flooded with fear and corruption.

It was a cold and dark world. Law and order had long since vanished from this once gleaming city.

Its cancer infested buildings now proved to be a testament to mankind's demise.

This was the pinnacle of Mankind.

This was their legacy.

Elizabeth slowly recovered from her calamity; she seemed to get back on track with the rest of the world as a result.

The young brunet was walking to the nearest boutique to shop for specific colorful clothes.

The purse she was carrying contained a portrait of her deceased family and it was her last surviving evidence of them after her house burned down many years ago.

Elizabeth's other living relatives were her grandma and cousins who took her in as their own when she was 7. However, she was left to fend for herself after the war began with Germany. She escaped from her fatherland to live in the United States, a way of getting away from the fascist dictator. Here things were different for her, but she adjusted as time went by.

Elizabeth, reminding herself of this unfortunate event, took out the portrait and shed a single tear as she reminisced the good old days. The black photo contained a brief moment of Elizabeth running towards her family for the shot. Elizabeth was quite a runner, she ran faster than any track and field person could ever dream of. Her brother was the first to realize her gift, and he helped her win a competition at her school, twice. Both of them enjoyed running, and it was a time of happiness in Elizabeth's heart. However here, you would only run if your life was on the line. All of those thoughts in Elizabeth's mind were just memories in her mind, so Elizabeth brushed off the idea of her being a runner once again. She thought it was impossible to fulfill her dream of being the fastest runner alive and it seemed to be the truth for her.

She tucked the photo neatly into her purse and continued her journey to shop for clothes.

Suddenly, a man ran by next to Elizabeth and snatched her purse and took off with it.

"Hey! That's mine!"

The man did not respond.

"Come back here with that, or you will regret crossing me!"

Elizabeth started to run. The first five seconds felt like a blind of an eye. She was sprinting, faster than ever before, and she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw how fast she could run.

Elizabeth began to pick up speed as she ran towards the thief; she knocked him down with a force she had not expected to perform on a person twice the strength she had.

The man was knocked out cold; Elizabeth felt his pulse but there seemed to be no response from the man.

"Oh man…how am I going to explain this to the cops?"

Elizabeth turned the body around to face her own.

"Hey, wake up! No time for sleeping!"

She slapped him on the cheek but no response.

She opened his eyes to see if that would wake him up but no indication of moment in his eyes either.

Elizabeth noticed a tinkle of red juice coming from his forehead.

"I better ditch…"

Elizabeth took her purse and began to run away until she looked back towards the man.

The man was probably not going to make it; He needed help

Elizabeth sighed

"What am I getting myself into…?"

She carefully picked up the body, and the man woke up with a startle, "My…my head, how the hell did you run fast, you're a freak!"

Elizabeth cringed at this remark by the man but then she brought down her eyebrows next to her eyes and retorted in aggression.

"You want me to leave you here?"

The man looked up

"Why are you helping me in the first place?"

"Because you need serious help right now"

"I don't need a ladies help, I can help myself if I wanted to"

"This lady just kicked your ass and now she is helping you, why are you even arguing with me"

The Thief looked at the woman's determination to help him; He felt a sense of curiosity hit him.

"Even after I stole your bag, you decide to help me?"

"Yup"

It was a simple answer.

The man brought his hand to his face and examined the red-blood on his fingers and gestured a form of handshake to Elizabeth

"I'm not touching your hand"

"Oh well, the name is Rick...Rick Stone"

"Elizabeth Eberhardt"

"Nice to meet you darling…you know, you're the first woman I see with such beautiful eyes"

Elizabeth grunted

"You don't know a thing about women"

"I'm just complimenting, that's all"

"More like flirting with a woman you've just met"

Elizabeth could see a hospital in the horizon.

"We're almost there, Just a few blocks away and you'll be okay"

The man stopped walking

"I can walk fine now"

Elizabeth crossed her arms

"I'm not leaving you here in that condition"

"I'm just bleeding in the forehead…" The man said softly

Elizabeth insisted further

"I don't care; I want you to get inside that hospital"

"What if I don't want to?"

Elizabeth brandished her right fist in frustration

"This does not make any sense…going to the ER with a small bleed like this…"

"Just tell them you had your ass handed to you by a girl"

"Very funny"

The doors slowly opened and the duo reached the receptionist's desk

"Can I help you folks?"

"Yes, my friend here needs to be treated for a wound because the bleeding won't stop"

The receptionist picked up a phone and called for assistance. Soon, several officials took the man and laid him softly on a hospital bed. Before Elizabeth left the building through the door, she heard the man say

"Thanks Elizabeth, we need more people like you…I think there is still hope left in this city, now that I met you" Rick said silently.

Elizabeth felt her heart restore to health after her loyal assistance of a man who now felt redemption for what he had done to her. It was a feeling she had been trying to receive for a very long time now. The feeling made her smile for the first time in months, but she still felt incomplete. She felt as though she

Elizabeth stepped out of the hospital and saw a masked figure walk by her; the both of them briefly exchanged faces when they passed by eachother. For a brief moment, Elizabeth noticed the dark purple eyes from the mysterious person.

Elizabeth began to walk back to her apartment, forgetting about even stepping foot inside the boutique store now, for she was tired from what had happened to her. She heard footsteps nearby…it was the cloaked figure following her.

Elizabeth began to walk faster until she started to run, but the figure seemed to catch up to her. This surprised Elizabeth so much that she thought this was not a person at all.

Elizabeth made a turn to the right toward an alley, but it was a wrong decision to make.

She turned around to see the figure block her only escape route; she shouted to the creature, "Why do you keep following me!"

The creature did not reply

"Well! I expect an answer!"

Then the creature detached its hood and dark-blue, purple, and pink hair fell to its shoulders. The face reminded Elizabeth of a certain person she had seen before.

Its purple eyes penetrated into Elizabeth's own.

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me, do you?"

Elizabeth's expression turned sour

"You look familiar…but I don't believe we've met"

The girl sighed

She walked back and forth and then pulled out a red book

"This is worse than I had expected"

Elizabeth walked toward the girl and forcefully took the book from her

"I'm not going to ask you again, why are you following me everywhere I go?" the girl responded, "Well you see, I have been observing you for some time, Elizabeth"

Elizabeth's eyes opened at her name being said. The female apprehended her book once more and stuffed it inside her bag.

"How do you know my name?"

The purple haired girl walked towards Elizabeth

"I know everything about your life, your childhood, your marriage, everything"

Elizabeth shook her head

"Well…then tell me who my husband was?"

"He was a bitter man and he left you…that day in the rain at St. Lutheran Church"

"How do you know all this…?"

"Believe it or not, but this isn't the first time we have had a conversation before"

Elizabeth's eyebrows changed to show aggression

"Oh really? When was the last time we met?"

The girl closed her book and said

"A few months ago…you saved my life but that came with a price, you lost something you loved more than anything"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow

"Like what?"

"Your freedom"

Elizabeth expressed a confused face which caused the other female to sigh in frustration

"I want to break this slowly to you"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow

"My name is Kirsten Campbell and I was one of your best friends a while back"

"Best Friends?"

"Yes, we met two years ago to defeat an evil force that threatened our kingdom"

"Kingdom?"

"Yes and her name was Nightmare moon."

Elizabeth rubbed her head

"Nightmare moon? Is that like a character from Sailor moon or something…?"

"No, Nightmare Moon was an evil being that almost caused our kingdom to remain in eternal darkness forever, but your loyalty was one of the key elements to defeating her." Kirsten retorted

"I'm just a girl from Brooklyn!"

"No you're not"

"I think you're talking to the wrong Elizabeth"

"No I'm not"

Kirsten brandished her book

"You have been living a lie, Elizabeth"

"Is this supposed to be a prank or a joke?" Elizabeth searched all around but found no one hiding anywhere; it was just the two of them.

Kirsten walked closer towards Elizabeth

"Have you ever noticed something different about yourself?"

"What do you mean? I feel fine" Elizabeth said

"You're lying"

"So what if I am! I don't care what you think," Elizabeth retorted

Kirsten crossed her eyebrows

"I am just here to help you!"

"I don't need your help! Nothing is wrong with me"

"Oh really? Then how come you love buying sweaters that have rainbows on them?" Kirsten aksed Elizabeth

Elizabeth put an awkward face, it was a very stupid question to ask but needless to say she answered the question anyway.

"That is a very stupid question…maybe because I like wearing them?"

"Exactly and why do you like wearing them?" Kristen asked

Elizabeth was silent

"You don't know, don't you?" Kirsten smiled

"N…no, I don't" Elizabeth simply replied

"Well it's because all your life it symbolized your loyalty for others, but it is also because you were much more unique than others at what you loved doing best"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows again

"Which was what?"

Kristen simply replied

"Your love for flying"

Elizabeth crossed her eyebrows

"I have never flown a plane before and I never will again because I am scared of heights"

Kirsten was disappointed, but she thought of an idea

"What about running? The feeling you get when you run, how about that?"

Elizabeth rubbed her head, thinking of what to say.

"Well…it's true, I do love running and I got to say I do it better than anybody else"

"Well then let's say your sweater represents running, so explain why are you bragging all of a sudden?"

Kristen knew she was going somewhere with this.

Elizabeth was puzzled

"I…I don't know, I felt like this once but it wasn't so…natural to me"

Kristen replied, "Okay…now when you run…do you think of a certain word when you do?"

Elizabeth thought, "Dash"

"What about when you observe rainbow colored objects?"

"The same word, Dash, but with the word Rainbow added in front of it"

Kristen smiled, "So what is the word you are thinking of?"

Elizabeth looked up to Kirsten

"Rainbow Dash"

"That's right, so now what does Rainbow Dash remind you of?" Kirsten's eyes widened with happiness

"It reminds me of…"

"Come on! Try and remember!" Kirsten replied

Elizabeth thought harder and for a split second…she could have sworn she saw an image of a blue creature with wings in her mind"

Elizabeth came back to reality and then said, "Listen…it is getting really late, so I think I best be leaving now," Elizabeth slowly walked away.

Kirsten grabbed Elizabeth's arm.  
>"Hey!"<p>

"Do you remember?" Kirsten asked

Elizabeth slowly replied

"Remember what?"

Kirsten replied, "Who you really are?"

"What do you mean?"

Kirsten rolled her eyes

"Your name…do you remember your name"

"You said it earlier, it's Elizabeth Eberhardt"

Kristen made a sour face

"No! No! No! I mean your other name, your real name"

Elizabeth looked confused

"It's Rainbow Dash! Remember? I made you remember didn't I?" Kirsten became desperate for Elizabeth's response.

"Listen…I think you're a little crazy in the head" Elizabeth responded

"Rainbow Dash, It's me! Don't you even recognize my voice? I know you remember! You have to think!"

Elizabeth forcefully removed Kristen's grip on her

"You need help, I suggest looking for the nearest asylum, goodbye" Elizabeth walked away from the ally…leaving the distressed Kristen in her wake

"You have to remember your name, or else you'll be trapped here forever…"

It started to rain

Elizabeth's blue sweater started to get soaked by the heavy rain. Her mind was full of conflict…one personality fighting against one another, each claiming it was her real identity.

"Rainbow Dash…no…It doesn't ring a bell, she is just trying to make you believe some fairytale" Elizabeth, combined with the cold rain, became frustrated even more.

But why did the name feel so natural to her? It was like she had known the name all her life! It was ludicrous. Since the day she was born, her name was Elizabeth Eberhardt, not rainbow dash! It was very silly to think that she would suddenly change her name to something like Rainbow Dash"

The rain made the street look darker than usual. Elizabeth walked down 6th street and found an alley that was littered with homeless people. To her left, there was a man being mugged by several men. Elizabeth felt pain when seeing these events unfold before her eyes, she didn't belong here, but what could she do? This was the only place she could call home…her grandmother, long dead and her cousins now had families of their own, so it seemed inconceivable that she wanted to leave everything behind for nothing.

All the stress that was put on Elizabeth today made her tired as she arrived to her apartment on Eight street. She noticed her carpet that was adjacent to the door; she knelled down and obtained a key from beneath the carpet. Her home was dark, so she flipped the switch and suddenly various colorful lights shined in her apartment.

She set down her keys on a brown table and took off her wet sweater and placed it neatly on a chair in the living room. She sat down and sighed

"I just need to get this off my mind because this is driving me crazy…I'll just take a few pills to help me sleep for the night"

And like that, Elizabeth went to her bathroom and took out a bottle that contained several Blue-Red capsules.

Suddenly a shadow appeared on her mirror

Just as she was about to take the pills, she jumped in fright and the pills fell to the floor in a thump.

The mirror revealed a Blue Pegasus pony with wings and colorful hair to match; Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"No! This can't be happening; I don't know who you are, but get out of my head, NOW!"

She threw the bottle at the mirror and all she could hear next was glass crashing on the counter. Elizabeth opened her eyes to see the pony had disappeared from sight. Elizabeth noticed her eyes through the broken mirror…they were not the dark-brown eyes she grew up with as a child; they were the color of a majestic rose. Elizabeth wiped her eyes to see if the hallucination had gone away, but unfortunately they were still there.

"I don't think I should take pills right now," She carefully laid the medicine on top of the counter where there was no glass and she left the bathroom.

Elizabeth thought about the woman known as Kirsten, maybe she did something to her? Maybe she secretly gave her a drug to hallucinate these things so that she would go insane. However, Elizabeth's only desire now was to retreat to bed and hope that everything was just a bad dream for her.

Elizabeth invaded her bed and turned off the lights; ignoring all sounds for the moment…the sounds around her began to fade.

Darkness…the color of Melancholia

A voice could be heard in a distance…

Suddenly, Elizabeth was surrounded by lush fields and tall grass. For some reason, this place seemed familiar to her…like it was someplace she used to go to.

"Hey, you can sit down on the grass if you like" a voice said

Elizabeth looked behind her, the voiced sounded like Kirsten, but she looked different; She was a pony with purple fur!

Elizabeth sat down on the grass, the feeling smoothed her nerves a little, and it felt like paradise.

Elizabeth asked, "What are you?" Kristen replied, "I am a pony, just like you"

"What do you mean just like me?" Elizabeth replied

"You are not a human, Elizabeth, you never were"

"Really? How am I not a human? I have fingers and I walk on two legs? Does that qualify as being human?"

"You have been living a lie, Elizabeth. The world around you doesn't exist. Everything that has happened to you never actually happened. It was all just an illusion that was created by an evil wizard to keep you from ever finding out how to get out of his little prison."

"What are you talking about?"

"This world, a place where an evil human by the name Archimedes created for you, was to stop you from ever finding out who you really were all along. He turned you into a human because he knew that all humans were corrupt and it would prevent you from helping us to stop his aggression to rule Equestria. He knew you were a threat to his operations, so he casted a dark spell on you. Didn't you ever feel different from everyone else from this?"

Elizabeth did not respond

"Equestria was your home, but he took your body away from you, including your home, your ability to fly, and your identity. He hated Pegasus ponies with a passion and you were his first victim. When you tried to stop him, he used his dark magic to send you somewhere else. I had to find out from him where exactly he sent you. I had to learn how to get there and bring you back because…

(Elizabeth – Because?)

…Because you are rainbow dash and without you, we cannot defeat Archimedes without the 6th element of harmony.

(Elizabeth – which is?)

Loyalty…you represent the element of loyalty. From the day you rejected Nightmare moon's temptations, you have helped us save Equestria a number of times. Without you…our friendship would be incomplete and powerless to stop the forces of evil.

(Elizabeth – And what are the elements of Harmony?)

They are the most powerful magic spells in all of Equestria. We use them to defeat our most challenging foes and bring peace to our kingdom, so that everypony will be safe from the clutches of evil.

(Elizabeth – why should I believe everything you are saying?)

Come on Rainbow Dash…feel it in your heart, I know you remember your past.

(Elizabeth – all I remember is the name, nothing more)

What about everyone else in this world?

(Elizabeth - what do you mean everyone else?)

You were different; no one would have done what you did to help the man who stole your purse

(Elizabeth – Oh give me a break, that does not explain anything)

But it does! You don't hate anyone, you don't loathe anything, and you are loyal to everything around you! Your heart knew that you were different from all of them.

(A long silence followed)

Kirste thought for a moment and then said

What about the Junior Speedsters Chant?

(Elizabeth – the junior what now?)

"Pinkie Pie told me it was the song you used to sing all the time when you were in Junior Flight Camp; I have a copy of the lyrics here." Kirsten used some sort of magic, which was emitting from her horn, to make a sheet of paper levitate.

(Elizabeth – somehow that title is familiar)

"Do you remember the lyrics?"

(Elizabeth – I…)

"I'll give you a head start."

"Junior Speedsters are our lives"

(A short silence followed)

"Well?"

(Elizabeth thought very carefully about what to say next…but out of nowhere she said)

(Elizabeth: "Sky-bound soars and daring dives) Elizabeth closed her mouth and covered it with her hands

(Elizabeth: did that come out of me?)

Kirsten nodded

Suddenly, Elizabeth spoke again

(Elizabeth: "Junior Speedsters, it's our quest)

"You remember! Come on, continue"

(Elizabeth: "To someday be the very best!)

"Now do you remember who you really are?"

Elizabeth thought hard, she felt a spark ignite inside her mind; everything seemed to fall into place. Her pupils enlarged as she realized what had just happened to her. This was the song she used to sing with her friend, Gilda, when she was a young filly.

(Elizabeth – I am starting to remember!)

Yes! Come on, think of some-

Then, suddenly a dark void appeared and the voice of a man could be heard

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? ELIZABETH IS NOT TO BE DISTURBED, SHE CANNOT REMEMBER HER PAST, GET OUT NOW WHILE YOU STILL CAN"

The environment around them began to fade, so did Kirsten.

Kirsten gasped

Elizabeth! Remember this name…Twilight Sparkle! Try to remember and maybe you can free yourself from his control!

(Elizabeth – That voice…of course! Twilight! I remember who you are now!)

"Then maybe you remember your name!" Twilight asked

"It's…It's…" Elizabeth said.

"Meet me back where we had our discussion earlier at the alley! I can get you out! Just meet me there as soon as possible, don't let Archimedes get to you!"

(Elizabeth – You better be there, Twilight!)

He is coming for you! You have to get out of your apartment now!

But suddenly…everything went black.

-I could clear the sky in 10 seconds flat!-

-Are you a spy?-

(The voice in Elizabeth's head sounded just like her own)

-No, I just want my dress to be cool-

"I remember everything now"

-It needs to be about 20% cooler-

-You're going to cheer for me like that? Louder!-

(Then the voice of Twilight Sparkle could be heard from a distance)

-Let me guess, you're Rainbow Dash?-

Suddenly, a vision of the same blue pony appeared in front of Elizabeth

-The one and only!-

For the first time she could remember, Elizabeth's eyes shined with pride..her marvelous rose colored eyes looked at her real form with total understanding now.

"I am! I am Rainbow Dash! It's true! Elizabeth shouted"

Elizabeth woke up and immediately knew what had to be done. Everything seemed different now, her room was gray! The colorful lights were now faded transparent grey material.

Elizabeth quickly got dressed in her now dry sweater and left her apartment in a rush.

She noticed the amount of people on the streets; they were all grey in color…which surprised Elizabeth. Everything had changed, and it was because she had the mind of Rainbow Dash once again. She was no longer Elizabeth on the inside.

Elizabeth ran down nine streets towards an alleyway that would lead to a construction site that served as a shortcut to get to Twilight.

Just as she was about to jump a fence to get inside the construction site, Elizabeth noticed a familiar face in the alleyway. He was wearing a brown jacket and blue jeans. He had a cigar lit and his head was facing the ground. Elizabeth knew exactly who it was. The man heard Elizabeth's footsteps and raised his head. His expression was both happy and confused.

"Elizabeth, is that you?"

"Rick!" Elizabeth shouted

"Man, I thought I would never see you again" Rick said

"The same can be said for me!" Elizabeth added

Rick recovered from his injuries and had bandages on his head, and he seemed different from the rest, he wasn't gray! He was, in fact, just like Elizabeth.

Elizabeth asked, "How are you not gray like everyone else, Rick?"

"What are you talking about?" Rick said

"You mean you don't see the grey colors like I do?" Elizabeth asked

Rick walked towards Elizabeth and put his arms on her shoulders and then asked

"Are you okay?"

Elizabeth smiled

"I am much more than okay! I found out who I really am"

Rick gave an awkward expression

"Oh I see, well who are you now?"

"Rainbow Da..."

Then, suddenly a loud voice could be heard

YOU WONT ESCAPE ME, I HAVE TO KEEP YOU IN HERE LIKE THE REST OF THEM

"Oh no…!"

What did Archimedes mean by that? Like the rest?

"What the hell is that?" Rick noticed a large dark cloud that took the physical form of a man, and it was running right towards Elizabeth.

"Come on! I don't have time to explain" Elizabeth grabbed Rick and the both of them started running towards the Industrial construction site.

The site contained an unfinished building; left alone for the day…unknown if the workers would ever return to finish the work they started. Several cranes in the construction site had pipes attached to them and one of them lead to the other side, which was where Twilight would meet Elizabeth.

"Tell me what the hell is going on, Elizabeth" Rick asked

"I don't belong here, that monster is after me to stop me from escaping this place, but maybe you can come with me"

"Go Where Elizabeth?" The man asked, confused.

"To a magical place…a place where you don't have any of this suffering, a place where you can smell the air and enjoy life!" Elizabeth explained

"Connecticut?" Rick asked

"No! A place called Eq…"

Suddenly, Archimedes used several sharp nails, but he missed his target; Rick jumped at this attempt by the creature

Rick asked, "Holy! Did you just see what he did to that pipe?"

"Just keep running!" Elizabeth retorted

But suddenly, Archimedes blocked their direction to where the alley was; they were sitting ducks now.

Elizabeth looked for a way to distract Archimedes and found one crane to be containing several dynamites in its possession.

She smiled mischievously

"I have an idea! Can you use that crane by any chance?" Elizabeth asked

"Yea…I was a construction worker actually…until they fired me last week" Rick ran towards the crane and took control of it.

"Great! Wait for my signal!" Elizabeth ran towards Archimedes

Elizabeth walked towards the monster.

"Hey dummy!"

HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS ME LIKE THAT, Archimedes was ready to tear Elizabeth in two.

"You think you have what it takes to outrun THE Rainbow Dash?" Elizabeth smiled.

YOU FOOL, I CONTROL THIS UNIVERSE, YOUR RIDICUOLOUS MOCKERY DOES NOTHING TO SAVE YOU FROM THE INEVITABLE

Archimedes suddenly chased Elizabeth toward the unfinished building

"Try me, oh powerful Wizard…"

Elizabeth started to run very quickly, inside the building, across several corridors, then some stairs, and finally towards an unfinished rooftop.

Elizabeth slowly traversed a steep line of iron supports that were about fifty feet high from the ground, being afraid of heights, Elizabeth slowly began to surrender.

THAT IS RIGHT, YOU ARE NOT RAINBOW DASH YOU ARE JUST A REGULAR, BORING HUMAN BEING WHO IN THE IMMEDIATE FUTURE WILL BE AFRAID FROM MUCH MORE THAN JUST HEIGHTS.

Elizabeth could not keep her balance, that is, until something in her mind snapped

"**What are you doing? You are Rainbow Dash! You aren't scared of heights, now get yourself together, you can do this!" **Elizabeth thought

The shadow that was known as Archimedes had Elizabeth by the edge of the iron support

NOW WHEN I RESET YOUR MEMORIES, I WIL MAKE SURE THAT TWILIGHT SPARKLE DOES NOT INTERFERE WITH YOU EVER AGAIN. SAY GOODBYE, RAINBOW DASH.

"No…you don't get it do you, it's over for you" Elizabeth retorted

IT IS NOT OVER UNTIL I SAY IT IS OVER

Then, the crane was right above Archimedes, this was the moment Elizabeth was waiting for.

"Then say this! Arrideverci" Elizabeth grabbed on to some rope.  
>WHAT!<p>

"Do it now! Rick!" Elizabeth jumped off the roof and held unto the rope that lead down to the ground

Archimedes looked above him and yelled in response

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rick dropped the dynamites directly above Archimedes, the entire site exploded with the crane sustaining sufficient damage. When the clouds vanished, Archimedes was nowhere to be found.

Regaining her posture, Elizabeth was slightly hurt with a couple of cuts and bruises. Rick Stone left the damaged crane in shock, surprised at what he had just done

"You did it Rick!" Elizabeth shouted

"I think I should have joined the war effort a long time ago" Rick almost collapsed but Elizabeth quickly caught him and carried him once more.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked

"Yea…just don't take me to the clinic again, okay?"

Elizabeth laughed

"I won't"

Then, a voice could be heard

"What happened?" Twilight/Kristen asked

The pipe that was originally placed by the fence where Twilight was waiting was now destroyed.

"I ran into Archimedes and I sort of…put him on solid Ice" Elizabeth said

Twilight noticed the human next to Elizabeth

"Who is he? Why is he with you?"

"He is a friend…I met him yesterday" Elizabeth replied

Rick gestured Elizabeth to let him go, and Rick walked toward Twilight with a hand gesture

"Rick Stone…and I have no idea what is going on here," Twilight replied, "Yes well, I am going to have to ask you to leave now"

Elizabeth jumped in

"Wait! He can't come with us?"

"Why would you want a human to come to Equestria?"

Elizabeth was silent for a moment, she looked back towards Rick

"Because he is different…he is the only person who is actually different like me, he has to come with us"

Rick had an awkward face

"I'm afraid I don't follow"

Elizabeth turned towards Rick

"Rick, are you really different from the rest, like me?"

"Well…depends…I'll believe in anything, especially with what happened a few minutes back"

"You won't…run away or anything if we tell you the truth, right?" Elizabeth asked

"Ahh I don't know because anyways I'm kind of screwed since I just blew up a street!" Rick retorted

Elizabeth spoke, "Rick…I am not a human, I never was and this person here is not a person either; we are ponies from a magical land known as Equestria"

Rick did not register a surprised expression at all from hearing this.

"Well…out of all the shit I have seen in the past, this kind of beats all of them by a long shot"

Elizabeth smiled

"So are you coming with us?" Elizabeth asked

"He can't come"

Elizabeth shouted out in response

"Why can't he come Twilight?"

Twilight responded, "Because he doesn't exist and furthermore…"

"What do you mean he doesn't exist? He is different! He is just like me…maybe he is a pony himself, don't you notice he is not gray like the others!"

Twilight gave a more serious face

"He is not a pony…he is just a human who has some good will in him, but my magic can't allow him to come with us…I'm sorry" Twilight tried to make it easy for both of them

"But…but…he is…special" Elizabeth was suddenly approached by Rick

"It's okay Elizabeth, I belong here. It's okay if there is nothing I can do to come with you"

Elizabeth started to shed small tears

"I don't want to leave without you; maybe you can make a difference in Equestria"

"Or maybe one day…we might meet again, who knows…"

Rick held Elizabeth's hand

"You are such an interesting woman" Rick laughed

"The same can be said for you, Rick" Elizabeth said

Twilight walked toward Elizabeth

"Come on…we have to go, Rainbow Dash"

Elizabeth let go of Rick's hand

A vortex suddenly opened in front of Twilight

Twilight suddenly transformed into a purple pony once more.

Rick was bewildered "You guys were telling the truth after all…"

"Every single word" Elizabeth said

Rick smiled

"I'm really going to miss you, darlin"

"I am going to miss you as well; if you hadn't come along and stole my purse…I wouldn't have found out who I really was"

Twilight examined the human

"Once…I thought humans were pure evil, but you proved me wrong" she said

Rick smiled

"Goodbye Elizabeth"

"Goodbye Rick…"

Twilight Sparkle and Elizabeth entered the void and disappeared.

Rick noticed a picture on the floor

It was Elizabeth's picture as a young girl, running towards her family for a photo.

Rick cried softly and tucked the photo into his pocket

Suddenly, several cops arrived at the scene

One of them asked

"What the bloody hell happened here?"

Rick simply replied

"You beat me to it"

The vortex seemed to last forever; Elizabeth began to get light headed

"What's happening to me?"

"I have to warn you, Rainbow Dash, when you change back into a pony it won't be pretty" Twilight said

"My hands…they feel numb all of a sudden"

"I guess it's starting earlier than I had expected."

"Can't you just use your magic?" Elizabeth asked

"Nope, my magic has no power over you until you become a fully fledged pony. Humans are immune to all forms of magic.

"Really, I didn't know that, so why am I turning into myself if I am human"

"Well, the vortex is sort of the gap between magic and reality, so I casted a spell on the vortex that would transform you indirectly into your normal body" Twilight responded

Elizabeth felt her hands mold into a single toe. She then noticed the cyan-blue fur that began to creep up her arms and then legs.

"What about my clothes" she asked Twilight

"Don't worry, you will shrink soon enough that they will fall off easily" Twilight replied

"Not that it matters, right?" Elizabeth retorted

This became one of the most painful parts of Elizabeth's transformation. Elizabeth's bones snapped and reshaped themselves to meet her new body's demands. Her legs began to snap and shift into hind legs that would suite her better for walking on all fours. Elizabeth dropped to the floor and carefully positioned herself with her new legs. The fur began to spread everywhere else.

"It…really hurts" Elizabeth hardly spoke out

Twilight hoped that it wasn't as painful as it sounded, unfortunately it was

"How long will this take before I….AHHHHHHHHHH!" Elizabeth felt a sharp pain on her spine because it was extending so that her tail could form later on.

"I'm sorry if it's so painful, Rainbow Dash!" Twilight reassured her friend

Elizabeth began to cry in agony

"Please…make it stop"

Elizabeth had to remove her shoes to allow her feet to mold properly; the result was that her socks tore apart and fell off of her.

Pain began to overtake Elizabeth's ears and face. Her ears stretched out and moved to the top of her head. It was not a pleasant experience, for Elizabeth became deaf for almost 30 seconds when her ears shifted. She couldn't hear which only made her more nervous. But then the pain began to reside and Elizabeth could hear once again.

Her brunet hair began to change and her tail popped out of her jeans. Elizabeth looked back and noticed the colorful tail wagging back and forth.

"I really…miss my tail, a lot"

Twilight laughed softly.

Elizabeth turned her attention back to her face, for it painfully began to change. She screamed at the top of her lungs but after twenty seconds, her muzzle was at its full size.

Then, her entire back began to burn in pain. Elizabeth's blue wings grew in place and her face was filled with excitement as she examined her blue feathers.

"You must be really happy to have your wings back"

Elizabeth smiled

"You have no idea how much I missed using them"

Then, her flank began to morph and a cutie mark could be seen on both sides of the transformed pony.

By now, the cyan-blue fur was present all over Elizabeth's body; her transformation was almost complete. Her mane grew a little bit longer than what she had it as a human. She began to shrink; her slightly torn clothes slowly fell from her smaller body. Her size was met with Twilight's own. Elizabeth opened her rose colored eyes and felt a surge of electricity spark inside her. She became more active, and felt younger as well, not to mention her urge to start flying again.

She was Rainbow Dash once again, there was no more Elizabeth, but the memories of that life still existed inside her mind.

"He isn't gone…Archimedes" Twilight said

"What do you mean? Rick blew him up with dynamites!"

"That was not his true form; he is still wreaking havoc across Equestria. When we meet with the others again, we will be ready for him. Now that we have you back, we have the six elements again and now we can defeat Archimedes once and for all!

The vortex stopped spinning and the two mares appeared in a ruined ponyvile.

"Welcome back, Rainbow Dash" Twilight finished

"It's good to be back" Rainbow Dash smiled

Twilight searched for the other ponies but they must have fled to a safer place.

"Can you go to sweet apple acres and see if applejack is there?" Twilight asked her friend

"Don't worry; I'll be there and back in no time!" Rainbow dash retorted

When she was about to fly off, Twilight tapped her on the shoulder

"Just remember, don't confront him alone, we don't want the same thing to happen to you again" Twilight finished

"I won't, donchu worry and when we come face to face with that maniac, I want to kick his ass for the pain he caused me!"

Rainbow Dash took off towards Sweet Apple Acres to tell of her return to Equestria. Twilight smiled, she knew everything was going to be alright and they weren't going to screw up again.

Rainbow Dash flew across the sky majestically; the feeling of freedom hitting her face and the breath of fresh air was enough to tell her…she was home at last.

Suddenly, she felt sad for Rick, so Rainbow Dash circled a cloud several times and made a work of art. Twilight noticed this and it was the face of Rick Stone on a cloud, she smiled.

"Maybe one day…Rainbow Dash"

The end


End file.
